The World Of one shots
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: A collection of one shots all about our favorite couple. Rated for future one shots Enjoy! AU and canon.
1. I want you

Summary: Kagome let's go at a school dance while showing off not only some new talents but a certain friend how much she likes him. One shot maybe

Ok I have no idea where this story came from all I know is that I was listen to some music and trying to write my newest story when this came to mind and it wouldn't go away, so let me know what you think, I was going to have this as it's own one shot but since I've been coming up with a lot of one shots lately I'm going to do what most authors do and make a collection of one shots! Enjoy.

I Want you

By Lady Maki

She ran through the halls just missing the other students in her search, for months she had been trying to figure out how to tell her long time best friend just how much she actually liked him, but it wasn't until her dance teacher caught her singing a song that she was working on did she come up with the prefect way to tell him. She was just so happy that the headmaster of their school was letting her do this at the dance in two weeks and with the help of her dance teacher she was going to make sure that no one would ever forget it.

She kept running she knew he was going to be getting out of his last class for the day and begin his way home, so she just had to talk to him before he left other wise she won't get to ask him until it's too late, and _she_ would tell him. She hated that other woman with a passion, but that's not what this is about this is about her being able to tell her oldest best friend how she felt for so long. She ran past her other friends who were wait for her since most of them were in the same dance class and would most likely know about this little corse of action and most likely be helping with it.

It was just after she pasted them did she see him just coming out of his class room talking to his male best friend like he always does before he leaves, it was his friend that saw her running up to them and it was him that pointed her out just in time for her to throw herself in the arms of her friend and laugh like she was insane which she very well could be.

"Kagome what are you doing your going to hurt yourself or someone else" he spoke catching her.

"Sesshomaru the headmaster is going to let me perform at the dance when the band take their brake"

"that's great Kagome, what are you going to do?"

"that's a suprise, but I wanted to know if you would help me with part of it?"

"how can I help you if I can't know about what your doing?"

"please Sesshomaru I promise you won't even have to dance" Kagome begged while giving him her famus puppy dog eyes.

"fine but if I make a fool out of myself because of this I'm coming after you"

"fair enough, I need to head to dance class now"

Kagome ran from him back to her dance class friends while he watched, next to him his best friend was looking at him a silently laughing at Sesshomaru.

"Hiten care to tell me what you are laughing at?"

"just you man, your so gone over that girl it's not funny"

"what are you talking about? I do believe that you have actually lost your mind"

"what am I talking about Kami Sesshomaru you don't even know that your so head over heels in love with your own friend that you don't realize that it would take a blind man not to see it"

"if it is so obvious then why hasn't Kagome seen this?"

"because Kagome is such a nice innocent girl that you couldn't expect to her to see you little hints at it"

_'she's not as innocent as you think Hiten, I guess when they say ignorance is bliss their right' _

For the past year and a half after Kagome realized just how much she's liked her best friend, she's been dressing after her showers every morning and at night, in her bedroom the her curtins open letting Sesshomaru who lived next door to her who's own bedroom window faced Kagome's see everything. Many times Sesshomaru would just be getting out of his own shower to just happen to glance out his window and she Kagome practice dance moves in nothing but a bra and panties making Sesshomaru have to turn around and take a cold shower.

She had gotten back to her friends to see them all giving her a look that just screamed the same question 'are you two together now?' shaking her head no with a smile sent her friend wondering why she would be so happy if she and the one person she wants more then anything weren't together.

"so what's going on Kagome?" the grl named Kagura asked

"the headmaster said that I can perform at the dance next week end"

"that's great what are you going to do?" another girl name Sango asked

"well something I'm going to need some help with if you guys are interested"

"hell yeah we are so spill" a red head named Ayame nearly shouted.

"well first do you think you can get your boyfriends to help you?"

"I do believe we can we might have to promise them something but who cares" Kagura said

"i don't think your going to have to promise much after we're done, but we'll see about that. This is what I want to do"

It was the week of the dance and he hadn't heard anything about helping Kagome with her performance this week end, he was beginning to wonder if she backed out and was too embarest to tell him, after all she had promised that she was going to make it big one day. He saw her the other day at the mall with her dance friends they were like all girls clothes shopping; however, he had seen that his little Kagome was letting Kagura pick out all the clothing that worried him, Kagome was known for have a taste in clothing that Kagura would call childish.

Kagome knew it was driving him crazy that she hadn't said anything to him about the dance but that's how the plan was to go plus she told him that he wouldn't have to dance therefore he wouldn't have to practice either. Not that he wasn't a great dancer any way, and if he actually didn't start to dance Kagome would be shocked. Today Kagome and the girls along with their boyfriends were having a dress rehearsal Kagura did a great job of choosing their costumes, all the guys even Sesshomaru if the guys can get him to wear it are going to be wearing black leather pants black boots comfortable to dance in and a silk button up shirt, the shirt has been made so that after to tuck in the pants there are only to buttons and left open showing all the muscular abs and pecks.

The girls not including Kagome were going to be different types on halter dresses in black or dark red each had matching knee high 5 inch boots to dance around in which each girl even Kagome had been practicing very hard at doing. Kagome had three different outfits she was wearing that night the frist one was what she would normally be wearing to a school dance a simple blue dress that went to her knees and some flats, the second was her performance outfit, and the third was her look at me now outfit that one she couldn't wait ti wear, it was a long jean skirt the touched the floor and a slit up to her thigh for movement and a silver halter type top with a deep plunging neck line and right were her breast were in the top she place a silver chain with a rhinestone crescent moon in the center of the chain and right between her breast. The best was the shoes she was going to were boot while dancing like the other's but she went with wearing them after, so she was going to be wearing clear 6 inch platform shoes with a silver ribbon crossing up her calf.

Kagome was in the dance studio putting on her shoes while waiting for the other's to finish dressing, she hadn't told the others or showed them what she was wearing, so the choice of the clothes and matching was up to Kagome and from what she's seen there's nothing to worry about.

"Kagome what do you think?" Kagura asked coming out of the dressing room.

"looking great, has Kanna made the CD yet?"

"yup it's right here I thought we could use it to dance to this time instead of you singing the song, which I can not believe you wrote"

"thanks I can't wait to see the look at their face when they hear it myself"

At that the others come out of the dressing room looking perfect for this performance Kagome couldn't help but smirk as the set out and place the new CD in the player and began to practice this time to music.

The night of the dance was here and Kagome had just finishing her 'normal' make up and was walking out the door after picking up her extra clothes and yelling by to her family. Sango and her boyfriend Bankotsu waiting for her, she had made the choice to go dateless cause she knew that if this worked out having them both have a date wasn't a good thing. When they got to the school the meet up the the rest of the group and stashed their change of clothes in there lockers before going to the gym where that dance was.

Kagome had seen him the first second she walked into the gym he was dresses as sexy and clean cut as ever next to him however was _her_, kami she couldn't wait to take something from that girl at least just once. Most people in the school couldn't stand Kikyo,she had in some way stepped on every one of them to get anything she wanted. Kagome knew that she had set up Sesshomaru's last girlfriend to end up where she was, Sesshomaru had told her before that he would rather have someone that was looking at for him at his side then someone that was a lier and a cheater. Kagome ended up not talking to him for a month after that cause she knew that Suki his ex would rather have removed her hand before she hurt Sesshomaru. Plus she was a virgin she had confessed that to Kagome shortly after telling her what had happened.

Then there is what she doing to Sesshomaru right now, she had seen her about a month ago at the mall with Sesshomaru's half brother they were making out in front of the movie's. Then not long after that she had seen her and Sesshomaru at the same spot she was trying to get him to kiss her but he was being his normal stubborn self.

The band was playing a soft song and Kagome hand to watch s Kikyo pulled Sesshomaru to the dance floor where she pressed her body amazingly close to his without removing close and having sex in front of everyone. Kagome move past the dance floor and went over to the table that Sesshomaru had just left and took his own seat, then his drink.

The song ended and a new upbeat one began making many of the dancers begin to grind and dirty dance as much as the chaperoning would allow. Kagome noticed that Kikyo tired to grind on Sesshomaru when he agreed to dance more, but was happy to see that Sesshomaru began to walk away when she did that with her never noticing she no longer had a partner.

"hello Kagome where is your date?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to her.

"I don't have one" she answered with a smile.

"you could have asked someone I know that Hiten didn't have a date either"

"I didn't want a date Sesshomaru" Kagome said lifting his drink and taking a sip.

"is that mine?" he asked pointing to the cup with raised eyebrows.

"yup it was just sitting here all lonely and all"

"you stole my drink, I don't believe you stole my drink"

Kagome only looked at him with his signature raised eyebrow and smirk on her lightly painted lips. It was then that Kikyo choice to walk up to them and start telling Sesshomaru that he shouldn't have left her alone on the dance floor, and that some jerk had come up to her and tried to grind with her so he should go tell him who's woman she was and kick his ass.

It was then that Kagome noticed the signal from Kagura telling her that they all should go get ready now, standing from the chair Kagome reached over and took Sesshomaru's hand without paying any attention to the fact Kikyo was trying to get her way once more. Sesshomaru who felt Kagome take his hand looked at her to question what she was doing when she mouthed 'we need to get ready' it was then that Sesshomaru realized that she still was performing this night and he didn't know any of the dance moves or want he was ment to do to help.

Sesshomaru was going to tell her he couldn't help her with this until he had a bag thrown at him and lead into the boys bath room along with Bankotsu, Koga and Suikotsu who each where holding a bag. Once in the bath room the began to undress and redress in leather pants and a black silk shirt, to say he was confused with be lying.

"what's going on? she can't expect me to do this when I don't know anything" Sesshomaru said

"relax buddy all you have to do is stand there, and try to stay clam if you can" the guy Bankotsu said laughing.

In the girls bed room Kagura, Ayame, and Sango dressed and were re-doing their make up when Kagome stepped out of the stall making all there girl's jaws drop in shock. Smiling a evil smirk Kagome began to apply some dark eye liner and mascarra to give her eyes a more dramatic look before applying a sexy shade of red on her lips.

"A Kagome...?"

"yeah?"

"who picked out your costume?" Kagura asked

"I did"

"shit Kagome what do you want him to do blow a load on stage!" Ayame nearly shouted.

"it was a thought at one point now I want to see him loss control"

"Kagome you do realize how provocative our dancing is right? And you do realize how much you are and will be showing?" Sango said worried.

"that's the point Sango, I'm not the little girl he grew up with"

The boys were the first ones out of the bath room, the other's lead Sesshomaru to the back of the stage and told Sesshomaru were to stand. He still didn't understand what Bankotsu was talking about,but he promised Kagome he would help plus if he got embarest he could go after her.

The band called out they were going to take a break, and that there was a little suprise for everyone. When the band left the stage to lights shut off so no one could see the figures moving onto the stage, three in the back arms width part on in the front, then from behind them three more figures appeared and wrapped their arms around the three in the back while the one in front remaind alone.

"_keep your head down Sesshomaru"_ a voice whispered in his ear.

Over the loud sound system played a sound like someone rewinding high speed tecno music was heard, then behind him came six voices in sync with each singing:

"Everybody, everybody's looking for something"

A clap of hands and one by one the lights came on the light a path through the confused crowd, then a five inch clear platform shoe stepped into the light just and a sultry voice began to sing:

"I'm ferocious  
When I see you instantly  
So precocious  
Assuming that your into me  
So fierce the way  
You pierce me with your energy  
My heart's on fire  
Boy come on and rescue me"

She walked in to the light full on making all the males wish to jump her, she moved with the grace of a dancer stepping in only s straight line crossing her legs as she did so. Behind him the girls joined in with her lightly for back up until she made it to the stage.

"When I see you  
I need you right away  
(Taking me)  
Can't control the way that I am behavin'  
It's got a hold of me  
Grabbing me, rapidly  
Romantic dancing  
Dreams are made of this, yeah"

The chorus began with a burst of light showing all the costumes of the part on stage as well as the dancing they begun. Soft grinding followed by more provocative movements ment to turn a male on and draw attention were made.

"Everybody  
Come on get to jumpin'  
Everybody  
Movin' next to somethin'  
Everybody  
Feel the temperature risin'  
Everybody  
Come on let's keep gridin'"

Ahe dance around him singing in her sultry tone her short Pleated Mini Skirt lightly spun and she twisted and turned using him as a dance pole her ruffled lace light caressed her bare legs as she caressed his in a soft grind. 

"It's so real to feel your samba next to me"

a couple from the back sambaed around the front to the back and begin a sultry dance once more.

"So intense when  
You sense in my vicinity  
Body shakin'  
Achin' I can take  
How I want you so bad  
Boy that I can taste it now"

she wrapped a leg over his hip and leaned in a gave a soft yet passion filled kiss to his lips.

"When I see you  
I need you right away  
(Taking me)  
Can't control the way that I am behavin'  
It's got a hold of me  
Grabbing me, rapidly  
Romantic dancing  
Dreams are made of this, yeah"

she pressed into him before bending back wards making him think that the halter type top she was wearing would allowing her very succulent breast fall out.

"Everybody  
Come on get to jumpin'  
Everybody  
Movin' next to somethin'

Everybody  
Feel the temperature risin'  
Everybody  
Come on let's keep grindin'"

she danced around him and pressed her barely coverd breast to his back making him wish to groan. Before moving aways and bouncing her abe musces he didn't know she had.

"Lovers get wild  
Start flashing your money  
Ladies go crazy  
And act a fool  
Everybody get down  
And do what you want to  
The night is still young  
To be seduced"

the girls from the back moved forward and together they made some quick movements that he wasn't able to see due to the trail of sweat running down between her breast.

"Taking in every little thing I see  
Triple tie dancing  
With the tab complete  
Little boys dancing  
Cause they feeling me  
Sweating cold, fretting  
It's the place to be  
Come and sit with me  
Come and sit with me  
Sit back, you'll see it so beautifully  
Loving everybody, baby, is all you need  
Let go of the way things used to be"

She turned back to him and lifted her leg once more and swung her body around his until she had her thighs wear wrapped around his hips and she was sitting on his back, before leaning over and pressing her breast to his neck this time.

"Everybody  
Come on get to jumpin'  
(Let your body move it)  
Everybody  
Movin' next to somethin'  
Everybody  
Feel the temperature risin'  
Everybody  
Come on let's keep grindin'"

she removed herself from his back and grabbed his hand a lead it to her breast before moving closer and turning away and danced so provocatively that he was sure he would blow any time now.

"Everybody  
Come on get to jumpin'  
Everybody  
Movin' next to somethin'  
Everybody  
Feel the temperature risin'  
Everybody  
Come on let's keep gridin'"

the six move forward and danced together sensually in slow motion love making before the girls swung themselves our the boys back and grinded into the backs. The boy sang the distant acho while Kagome and the girls relied.

("Everybody)

"Everybody"

(Everybody's looking for something, everybody)

"Everybody"

(Everybody's looking for something)

The ended with their arms around their dance partners, Sesshomaru couldn't breath the way she danced and the clothes she wore were almost to much for him. Kagome wore a Pleated Mini Skirt with Ruffled Hem that had

Lace Trailing in Spirals down her legs looking like it was falling apart. Her top was a sexy black Halter style top with a deep plunging neck line making a great deal of her breast exposed. On her feet the one secret he didn't know she knew about was clear strapped 5 inch platform shoes to show off her perfectly manicured toes to perfection. how she could dance in those shoes no one could figure out, but at the moment no one cared to think, they all were to shocked.

"Kagome care you to tell me what this is all about?" Sesshomaru said once he knew he could speak"

"Anata ga hoshii no."

"Kagome your to young for that and I..." Sesshomaru didn't finish speaking because a small hand discreetly began to rub his large arousal.

"I said I. Want. You. Sesshomaru." she said with each rub of her gentle hand.

"all this was for me to let me know that you like me?"Sesshomaru said once he moved her hand.

"yes, now let me change and you relax and will take care of what ever comes up" Kagome said with a giggle.

When she left Sesshomaru went over to Kikyo who was reder then the red lipstick she was wearing, he walked with up to her and said only two words. "we're through" and left to wait for Kagome, when she came back he didn't even wait for her friends to see her and took her to his car.

"once we get to my house Kagome you and me are going to dance"

"I'm looking forward to it" Kagome purred.

There the end of this one hope you like it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Damn Dogs

Sickness Challenge on dokuga

1,178 words

Rated G

Summary: Kagome is sick and everyone fears the worst.

Damn Dogs

By lady Ky

Oh this just was another joke on her from those Kami's above, they couldn't leave things well enough alone; first the well then the jewel, then Kikyo and then Naraku. Now this, Kagome sure didn't find it even a bit funny. Kagome was stuck in Keade's huts with a half demon guard dog by her side too quote 'make sure she get's better and not die before the jewel was finished' _'damn dogs, I should have listened to mama she said this could happen'_ Kagome thought with a sigh.

Sesshomaru was rushing on his cloud he couldn't believe this, he just now begun to care about someone else besides him self and his never end quest for power. He had to get this medicine to her in time, she couldn't leave him now he wouldn't allow it, still it bugged him to now end leaving her in the care of the old human miko and his half brother; but there was no other way neither were fast enough to get this before she… _'no that thought will not pass through this Sesshomaru's mind, do you hear me Kagome you will live or this Sesshomaru will bring you back just to kill you again'_

Kagome gave a groan and tried to move her head from under the very cold rag that lay on her forehead, it was driving her nuts it was so cold. _'Damn over protective youkai'_ and there was Keade telling Sesshomaru about this medicine that could save her life, if was enough to make her scream. Honestly she wasn't dying, she wasn't even sick well she was sneezing but there are other reasons to sneeze.

Sango was worried she didn't want her best friend to die; she wouldn't be able to handle that. Miroku couldn't only watch his lady love as she stressed herself out over their miko friend, he could understand how they felt, but he remembered something Kagome once told him that people sneeze not just was sick.

"Inuyasha let me up" Kagome said trying to sit up her back was killing her.

"No way Kagome I'm not going to be the one that tells my asshole brother your dead"

"I'm not going to die Inu, just let me sit up the ground hurts you know"

"Kagome child ye must rest"

"Not you too Keade just let me sit up for a moment not trek all over Japan" Kagome said knowing that Inuyasha would be sat.

He finally found it he medicine that his love needed, now all he'd have to do is bring it to her and nurse her back to health. Hopefully she would be find after this and would leave him for a long time. Sesshomaru raced off with his bright sphere trying to reach Kagome in time and praying that she didn't leave to the next world without him there.

Everyone was in Keade's hut each wearing a very solemn look on their face; Kagome having finally won the right to sit up was having another sneezing fit. Inuyasha had decided that Keade's way of checking on Kagome's illness wasn't good enough, so he thought to use his nose and sniff out the cold.

"Mama please, don't die" Shippo whined

"I'm *ah-choo* not *ah-choo* going *ah-choo* to *sniffle* die" Kagome said while holding a handkerchief over her mouth and nose.

Kagome looked at her friends trying to give them a smile, but when they saw her they took a death breath and began to cry. Kagome's nose was swollen and a bright red her eyes were puffy and full of tears, each of them had found her many times rubbing her eyes; Sango thought that her friend/sister was trying to take her eyes out. Sesshomaru landed just outside the old miko's hut, he could smell his loves friends inside; hoping that he wasn't too late Sesshomaru walked into the nut.

"How is she?"

"She won't stop sneezing, but that red stop has gotten smaller" Sango told him.

"Oh no Sesshomaru please tell them to let me go home real quick, the medicines there would learn want is wrong"

"You are my mate to be Kagome if you are ill then this Sesshomaru will care for you"

'_I'm going to die'_ Kagome thought with a sigh as Sesshomaru sat behind her.

Sesshomaru gave Keade the medicine he retrieved; she got to work making a tea for Kagome, Sesshomaru had wrapped his arms about Kagome and was trying to comfort her by rubbing her arms and making light purring type growls. As he rubbed her arms the red spots her friends were so worried about began to grow once more and itch her something fierce.

"Keade the red spot is back do something please" Sango pleaded.

'_Shoot me come just shoot me now'_ Kagome thought almost in tears which her friends miss took as tear of pain.

While Keade let the tea cool everyone was talking about different ways that might save their little miko. Kagome who was wrapped up in her personal living Taiyoukai blanket had only a few thoughts that didn't have to deal with going on a murderous rampage. First was how to get the Taiyoukai to leave her alone long enough to leave to the future second was to sit down and explain to each one of her friends other reasons why a person would sneeze. As Kagome thought about the different ways to make sure that lesson was into her friends head she was interrupted.

"Maybe we should let Kagome-same do a cleansing ritual" Miroku offered for once not being a pervert.

"No way, her going into that water like this would only make it worse" Inuyasha nearly yelled

"Perhaps we should let Kagome go home?" Sango said uncertain

"My mate will stay with me" Sesshomaru said reaching for the now cool tea.

Kagome groaned this was getting too much and now Sesshomaru wanted her to drink something that smelled like he dug it out from between an oni's toes. This was too much she couldn't deal with it anymore; she was putting her foot down.

"That's it I'm going home and if anyone stops me you'll get zapped!" Kagome said standing.

"Kagome your ill please rest" Sango said worried.

"If you would let me go home I can come right back and be fine, I'm not ill or dying"

"But that red spot and all that sneezing isn't normal" Miroku said

"Oh it's normal all right Miroku what you are seeing is what happens when I run out of my allergy medicine"

Her friends looked confused but Kagome didn't care, she just wanted some calamine lotion and some Benadryl. Kagome moved to leave but a stripped hand stopped her, Kagome shivered as the hand made her itch even more. being out of your medication for a dog allergy was the worst when you travel with some very large dogs.


End file.
